Konoha's Animal paridise
by liveing dream of Ryuu
Summary: What happened to Konoha? it's like a zoo! Animals? No,it's the Konoha ninja's! and Akatsuki is on the way to capture Naruto again, What in the world did happened to them?
1. Chapter 1

my second fan fic

I love animals, do you?

* * *

**Don't eat me!**

It was a fine day likes usual but some thing was strange, very strange.

AHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

A scream that only Tunade could shout out broke the quite air of Konoha making all the small birds fly away without hesitating.

"**What in the name of the Hokage's did happen?!"**

"**I have no Idea! Oink!"**

Oink? Shizune is totally not the type to do an animal joke wile Tunade is angry.

Most of the time Tunade will be throwing stuff to Shizune if she was doing a joke in the situation that they were in, but even if Shizune was doing it on purpose Tunade had no arms to throw a thing.

She was a Slug!

"**How in the world did we turn in to animals?"**

Tunade was shouting out but if a normal person was there, the person might hear only a small squeaking sound and sit on Tunade, not noticing she was actually there.

"**Tunade Sama! An emergen.., OoF!!**

A strange bird flew in to the window with a Wam! It had a mask witch was very familiar to any high ranked ninjas, it was anbu that turned in to a bird!

"**Um, Tunade sama ? Where?"**

"**Here! You idiot!"**

Anbu noticed the squeaking sound comeing from the chair soon Tunade noticed the unpleasant look from the anbu (very unpleasant) and the drooling beak.

"**You idiot I'm not your food! So what's the news?!"**

"**ah…, Ah! Sorry Slug sa.., I mean, Tunade sama. The whole village turned in to..."**

"**Animals?"**

Tunade was trying her best to get away from the drool that was dripping from the anbu's beak and his eyes filled more with the look.

"**I would like you to find out what happened with the other anbus and report it to Shizune and.. do not come in front of me before you change back!( I do ****NOT**** want to be come your lunch)"**

The anbu left but Tunade was still feeling the unpleasant look behind her slimy back.

"**So, what will you be doing Tunade sama? Should we be looking for a medicine to turn ourselves back to human?"**

"……**. I'd like you to do that Shizune"**

"**But how about you Tunade, Oink!, sama?"**

Tunade started to slide down as fast as she could in to her desk drawer, sliding 1 meter per 30 minutes.

"**I'll be hiding here before another bird comes in to my office.."**

* * *

Poor Tunade...

I thought of the animals that the other ninjas turned into.

Some what I thought of makeing sasuke into a bird type such as a chicken or an eagle ( I'm trully sorry to sasuke fans) and Ino in to a boar by useing thier name, personallyty or... looks?...(please no bad comments or hateing me)

If more ideas for the funny animals they turned in to please, tell me


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the late update I couldn't think of anything for a wile

hope you enjoy

* * *

**Sorry shino!**

Team 7

not just the vilagers and the ninjas also turned in to animals

"**Kakash senaie!! Sasuke is packing me!"**

"**Nauto! You started pulling his feathers out first!"** Sakura was yelling at Naruto with her whiskers straight? And she was meowing?

"**Even he was too slow to have a chance for it."**

Sasuke smirked, but can you smirk with your mouth as a beak?

**"well, I'm not a chicken!"**

**"What did you say you moran?!"  
**

Arowww…..

Kakashi was a silver wolf still whith his mask and his presouse book

**"Ya…I have no clue what happened here but looks like we are not the only one who has problem here"**

Hipidy hop hipidy hop(IF any one noticed. yes, it is the sound of hopping,

geuss who is here)

"**Naruto kun!! Kakashi sensai! Help us help us ! Shino..Shino have…"**

A……. Rabbit?

It was a rabbit with a coat that had the haguya sign on it

** "What is it? Hinata" **

"**Shino.. huff,huff.. shino disappeared!"(**girl… catch a breath**)**

Shino disapeared??

he is sooo not the tipe to get lost or use a strange jutsu that makes him disapear... OR is he?

"**Let's look for him!"**

And it was Naruto who smelled an adventure with is black nose

"**Do you remember the animal that he turned in to?"**

Sakura asked

"**No………"**

**You guys might not be talking about the fly that is flying by you?**

Sasuke asked in an emoish depressing voice.

buzz

"**Ah.. so….. you finally noticed me"**

'**Well shino is the type that never shows that he is actually there.'**

Naruto thought as his sweat dropped down his furry orange cheek

"**My eyes saw a dark arua saying ' Why wouldn't anybody notice me? I was here since an hour ago…' kind of thing."**

**Oh….**

After sasuke's speech of how he found shino everyone got very depressed exept kakashi who was till reading his book between his paw in the corner.

And I should say he was blushing the whole time that none of the team seven wanted to act like they knew him.

"**Sorry Shino kun but nobody noticed you turned in to a fly…"**

Hinata apologized to shino

"**Buzzzzzz T.T"**

Thins time everyone noticed the dark arua that was getting thicker

Well, the dark arua was telling everything.

"**Well Shino is a bug user……."**

Sakura said

After that Hinata, Naruto and Sakura thought that they could never say **'fly'** infront of Shino for a wile

**woof!**

A dog that looked like akamaru came running

Naruto asked

"**Are you Kiba?"**

"**But isn't that kiba kun?**

From the place where Sasura was pointing at, there was kiba , the kiba with a human face that they have known for years

**"Hello!"**

"**Ok… that isn't Kiba"**

* * *

who could be the real Kiba? finde out in the next chapter

For people who didn't noticed

**Naruto- orange fox**

**Sakura- pink cat**

**sasuke- a black chicken**

**Hinata- white raddit**

**shino-should I really say that word?**

**kiba- ?**

My friend who hates sakura but luves sasuke was keep telling me she was gonna kill me if I make Sasuke in to a chicken

now I'm really dead. she was also keep saying he was more like a black cat

but** no way it's gonna be a humor if he can't represent his hair cut!**


	3. Chapter 3

The ninjas went through alot of trouble at the last chapter and guess what?

they are more!!

enjoy!

* * *

Look who is here!

**"But this doggy is wearing kiba's close"**

Hinata said

**"and that is the face of kiba that we know"**

Sakura meowed

And both Naruto and Sasuke said

"**the attitude"**

"**I am Kiba! how did you know?"**

Naruto said** "they is no way he is gonna say hello to people he knows he always say hey**,** dobe to me or say Yo all the time"**

**Woof!**

"**But the human Kiba kun with Kiba kun's face is more like Kiba kun"**

Hinata said

"**He is akamaru"**

The dog kiba replide

"**So Akamaru turned in to kiba?!**

**And Kiba turned into akamaru?"**

Sakura said, confused

"**Well, anyways I have been looking around in the village and most of the people turned in to animals and their pets have turned into human forms that are exactly like their masters**!"

"**aruf!"** kiba I mean Akamauru with kiba's face yapped or barked like he always did

"**OMG! What in the world happened in Konoha!"**

"**I'm very sure Tunade sama is going to find out what happened"**

Kakashi said having a hard time to turn to the nest page of his book.

In the hokages place

Shizune was trying to look for information in the hokage's library

"**TonTon, can you reach that 'totally hard jutsu's even for sanins" ninja jutsu books for me?"**

When Tonton looked up there where 50 series of it.

**And…. Also that 'super hard jutsu that even the hokages can't do'**

**Oh, also a book named 'animal related extreme jutsus' that might be in section2318-BRK?"**

And can you imagine that a pig can understand that ……….

For the first time of Tonton felt like hating her.

If there was anything Tonton thought except the huge numbers was that she found out thart Shizune was a one book worm (?)

"**Shizune!!"**

"**Yes? Tunade sama?"**

"**Get this bird out of my office!!"**

Just to let you know

Today Tunade have been

Chased by 10 anbu birds

and have been caught by 10 anbu birds because of her super slug speed

have been saved by Shizune 10 times

and hid from 3 birds

after she turned into a sluge

Konoha gate

Infront of the Konoha gate there was there the Akatsuki

They came to take Naruto again

Kisame and Itachi who the strongest team is Akatsuki have faild to take Naruto

Leader have been feeling very frustrated about it that he sent the half of the Akatsuki

It capture the Naruto

There where Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame

But they didn't expect to see or experience the scariest moments of their lives!

Kisame stepped into the Konoha gate first, it there was a weird thing nobody was protecting the gate.

"**OMG!! Kisame!!**

**What have happened to you!! Un!"**

Deidara yelled

As soon as Kisame went though the gate his one leg disapeered and his teeth grew biGGGggGGGG I mean veryy big

And he started to breath like he was gonna die!

"**OMG get water get water"**

"**What, is Kisame in fire?"**

and yes itachi has bad eyesight in my story

**KEKK WATER!!CAN'T BREATH!!**

**How did kisame turned into a fish?**

**It's a shark un throw him in to the sea!!**

And 3mice that walked by two leges went by and stopped

"**Ah! A shark!"**

"**It is out of the sea"**

"**Let's cook him! I heard shark steak and shark fin soup is very expensive"**

Deidara lifted kisame the shark with one of his biggest clay model and ran to the closest bathing place

And good thing there was no one in the place

Deidara threw Kisme into the water

And guess what?

He saw him self turned into a dig bird in his reflection!

**OMG!! **

* * *

thank you for reading and if anyone is wondering the 3 mice are the knohamaru's team the troublesomeones...

If you see any three mice going by **NEVER **stomp on them it could be the trouble maker team of Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking a very long time to update

As you know everybody in Konoha has turned into major Zoo

Meanwhile the some of the Akatsuki has joined the Konoha people

Guess what will happen next?

* * *

Well the fact that Shino was very invisible and jumping in to honeys and people who have turned in to Cats and dogs fighting all day disturbing the neighborhoods.

Except that every thing was peaceful

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

Well, maybe not..

In front of the Ichigaku Ramen shop a fox who was wearing an oversized orange jump suit was crying, there were puddles every were.

"**Oh, stop it dope you are driving the neighbor hoods crazy, any way you wouldn't have been able to pick up the chopstick with those furry paws that you walk on all day"**

Sasuke the chicken was clerking having the pain being not able to scratch his nose.

"**You shut up!"**

Well if any one guessed yes Naruto's favorite place in the world has been closed

Ever since the owner and his daughter have turned into 2crabs, they couldn't hold any thing with their claws or make any food with their small shape.

Also, like Tunada's problem they didn't wanted to be eaten by any flying animals or slip in their own cooking pot and get boiled in with the ramens (yum, seafood Ramen)

"**We can't do anything about it; let's just find out what is happening for the last time."**

"**Awww"**Naruto whines at Kakashi's opinion and walks away to look around the town one more time.

Sakura ran toward Kakashi and Sasuke to report about the town dragging few more animals with her

"**OK,.. Who are they?"**Sasuke asked with a moan

Ok, this is team 10, Shikamaru turned into a deer, Choji turned into.. As you see, Ino turned into a boar, (Pfft!) and this is team Gai, Neji turned into a bird, Tenten a Panda and Lee turned into a squirrel And I'm pretty sure we know Kiba and the others already.

Sakura was trying to not to laugh as she was telling Kakashi who was who.

"**Then, who are those people behind you?" **Sasuke asked and every young Konoha team looked toward Sasuke and bursted out laughing. (And you get the point why they are laughing.)

Sakura had a sweat drop running down her face and she said,(trying to change the subject that Ushiha Sasuke turned into a chicken

"**Well, these people who were supposed to be animals WERE my neighbor's male Cats."**

And the new subject wasn't helping Sasuke at all.

Kakashi looked silently at the teams and said "I know you kids are strong enough but where are you teaches?"

Tenten wiggled her small tail and said**"Well the other teachers left to make sure that nobody in the town got hurt and Gai sensai was suppose to look after us."**

"**So where is he?"**Sasuke asked with a grown trying to NOT look at the worms that where crawling around his feet. (He never knew that Konoha had so many worms around. Or maybe those worms were other Konoha people. )

"**Well, just wait or a second please…"**

Neji, also with a grown answered Sasuke's question.

A minute later a Turtle that looked like the one that Gai had for his summoning animal showed up.

"**Huff, huff, I Never knew that my students could become faster than me… It is the sign of youth!!!!!!!!"**

"**Youth!!!!"**

and I was pretty sure that I didn't have to spell out who were talking on that line.

(and everyone who were looking at the turtle and the squarll who still had the same eye brows and the hair cut had nothing to say about it, but in their head the word **idiots **were bubbling up heads )

Naruto missing the things that the rest of the Konoha teams where having, he went to Tsunade's office not looking for her in her drawer and left to see what was happening in the village.

Soon he got bored and started to play I spy by him self

**"I spy a.. ginipig on the street delivering a 50 pound mail... I spy a... cat chasing a dog.... I spy a.... humongus shark being fried in a women's hot spring?"**

Naruto stopped jumping around and found himself standing in front of the women's public hot spring and 3 little mice.

**"Hey Konohamaru, whats a shark doing in there?"**

* * *

So the next chapter is will come up sooner then this chapter I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Naruto might have missed all the fun laughing at sasuke in this chapter but he might see something coming that he didn't expect.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Hey Konohamaru what's up**?"

"**Oh, Naruto nii**"

Konohamaru twitched his nose and turned his little head to Naruto

"**You are just in time for lunch!**"

"**So… what's on the menu?**"

"**Boiled Shark soup**"

Naruto stared at the poor shark and a shadow suddenly showed above his ears

"**Omg, why the hell do we have to go through this humiliation for this little nine tailed fox?**"

A big bird flew over Naruto's head and tried to pick Kisame up with his claws

"**I'm soooooo going to ask for a vacation when I go back**"

The big brown bird mumbled and the fish, no I mean the shark who was almost reaching the door of heaven or who knows were was dropped in to the spring once again(this time the cold one) then the evil or the poor shark fainted

Naruto was just staring at that crazy moment and was going over the things that the crazy bird was saying,

'Oh my Ramen! What do they want me or that fox bastered for?'

Even Naruto who did not have over200 IQ he under stranded the danger he was in and was slowly backing away

"**Hey, kid**" Dei dara murmured to Naruto in an annoyed and an insulting voice

'Omg he knows (that I'm the fox!)' Naruto carelessly and surprisingly yelped and turned his back immediately, from the three little mice's and the big bad bird that had a weird hand on his wings "**Um… you knew that we were here? ha,haha……..**"

Now that Naruto thought about it he couldn't recognize if the bird was a male or a female at all

"**Yes I noticed that we are in the women's public spring and you and your three course meal was peeking at us**"

"**Hey! We certainly are not your meal!**" the three mice squeaked loudly at the humiliation that the bird was giving

Hey, U kids!!!!!!!!!

An angry roar came form the entrance of the public spring

The one who was roaring was a big huge lion.

"**It's the spring owner! Run!!!!!**"

**Mean wile….**

Itachi was wondering around Konoha, noticing something was different since he left.

But didn't know that he changed or got separated from Kisame and Deidara.

"**Hey, watch it punk!**" A mole, bumped in to Itachi yelled and walked away mumbling

Itachi did not hear him but he was mumbling if the person he bumped into was blind.

(Animal dictionary –moles are blind because they do not need eye sights to live under ground, so ***BLEEP*** you mole!)

Itachi who was nearly blind just ignored that he was just insulted and kept looking for the nine tail fox with his instincts

'Well, that was rude, but I wonder why Kisame didn't warn me that a person was going to bump in to me, he usually does'

The silent weasel sniffed the air and noticed that he smelled like a dog or a raccoon.

'I really should take a shower when I go back.'

* * *

**Meanwile...2**

"**Tunade sama, the news is there is a weird Chakra flowing through Konoha that could be the reason for why we are animals!**"

"**That is good news but tell me, do you know where it is coming from? or do we have to wait for 5 chapters till we figure it out!?**"

"**Umm, welll..... we are not sure yet but we do know that we aren't going to find out now beacuse this chapter is ending now,**"

"**I HATE MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, I hate walking on my own slime**,**I hate being a Hokage and being chased by birds! thats it!, I'm quitting!"**

Sorry but you already signed the contract saying that you won't quit till the story ends...(that is me talking

"**I... hate you"**

and also the one saying that you won't use the word hate infront of me or you lose your porsion of beer tonight, really you shoud read it before you sign it some times..

"**I........................ugh..."**

by the way were is Tonton?

"**I haven't seen her,I'm kind of getting worried.."**

At that same moment Tonton was hiding inside his mini pig house with a trouma related to books,(actually half of her new body wasn't able to fit in to the house that few minutes later one of the staff member found her and suggested that we might need a co-acter)


	6. Chapter 6

My internet wasn't working for a wile but I just thought of a new idea for the Konoha animals! forget the chaper4 and now here is the new stuff!

* * *

Every thing was not quiet in Konoha at all after all the. I turned in to an animal commotion.

Oh wait.. They are still animals!

Wile Naruto was with the three little mice, a giant bird, a half dead shark, Konoha's youngest but the finest ninja teams were all together except for Asuma's team.

"**Where is Naruto?"** Hinata asked with a concern on her face

"**Oh, him? He is going around the town again to see if any ting weird is happening and you know, its really easier to get some quiets planning without him"** Sakura said

"**Well that is true."** Ten ten said with a sweat drop. Neji broke this conversation asking Sakura a question

"**Any news from hokage sama?"**

"**Well I have seen a dog who was actually a high rank ninja a minute ago**

( wile naruto was crying infront of the Raman stand) **saying that hokage was hiding for safety till the commotion was over, but wile you guys were talking she said she noticed that there is a weird chakra flow surrounding the they don't know where it is coming from."**

Ino's voice came from a distance

"**Wait, Hokage Sama is just hiding wile we do all the work and the dangerous stuff? what kind of hokage is that?"**

Ten ten turned around to see the team with a relief

"**Oh Asuma's team is here , finally we have been….."

* * *

**

**Dan dada da dada da!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I present you the team 10  


* * *

**

Sakura bursted out laughing wile every one lost their word and just stared at Asuma's team

"**What?"** Shikamarut asked rubbing his antlers to with his front legs

Well, Shikamaru was a deer with magnificent antlers but still when you looked at his eyes he looked lazy as ever.

-Now readers move your eyes to the left, no not your left, my left!

just a little more, ok, great!-

Ino was unbelievable, she was big but not as tall as shikamaru but harrier and more though looking than she has ever been!

She was a female **boar**! well a little slander than a usual boar

Ino was irritated when she noticed that Sakura was laughing at her and had the argue to run her over

That's not all folks !

When you looked shikamaru's right side there was a very chubby **guinea pig** crawling around with giant pieces of potato chips in his mouth.

"**Awwwww, it's a guinea ….."** Shikamaru and Asuma , who appeared to be a goat ran to Tenten and blocked her mouth with their hooves to stop her at that line.

"**Do not say ****that**** word…."** Asuma whispered

"**Well at least we are glad that he is not ****that****, it could have really hurt his pride"** Ino said with a sigh

"**Whats that?"** the little guinea pig asked with his mouth full of chips

(People! Imagine Chouji 's voice mixed with Alvin the chipmunk!)

"**Aww.. so you are taking his place? Poor you."** Sakura said with a loud snicker and burst ed out laughing again

"**That's enough, so If there is chacra surrounding konoha there is a chance these transformations would be a jutsu of an enemy ninja."**

"**it has been a day since we turn in to animals attacked yet?" Neji asked**

"**I don't know. But now we must split up to find the source"**

"**Ok"** everyone said

" **but first can we take a bath? We haven't been able to get washed because nobody we know have opposable thumbs or finger to turn the shower knobs."**

Sasuke asked for the first time ever since the team gathered

"………**Well, that's fine"**

To tell the truth nobody have been able to wash themselves because nobody in the teams had opposable thumbs.

Even though Neji was able to take a bath, but he refused to get in the bird bath with the other birds.

So later they have found a monkey who was actually a scroll writer of Konoha and asked him to turn the bath water on for them.

And after a nice refreshing bath they scattered with one or two partner by their side.

And wile Sakura was with her partner, she felt one question floating in her head

"**now that I think about it why did Tunade sama hide? It's not like her to stay away from a battle unless if it's the debt collectors."**

_In Tunade's office._

"**Waaa!!!! they are back! Get the kunais **_**now**_** Shizune!"**

"**Tunade Sama!!! Oink!"**

Well that is.. Some of the birds were actually smart enough to open the drawer of Tunade's desk.

* * *

I just thought of all the animals for the teams now woo hoo!

I know that Choji rather gets angry at the word **fat** but I thought pig would work as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Some how thank fully, to Tunade the bird attack calmed down in the office.

(Ton ton chase them away with her new human form)

"**When we all go back.. to .. normal… I'm going to make all the birds….. in the world extinct!" **That was the next most impossible thing on Tunade's list of goals

_**Tunade's list of Goals**_

_Win in a gambling for 10 in a row,_

_Pay all the debets back,_

_New line_

_Turn all the birds in the world in to fry chickens!!!!_

"**Tunade sama." "What?" **Tunade asked angrily

"**I believe that is logically impossible (as much as your other goals) and believe that there…. Is no cure for this…. ****Situation.****"**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Itachi, who was still lost and unnoticing the transformation and the fact that none of his partners were with him thought a loud scream was coming from above.

"Wow, Konoha really is filled with loud animal noises and smells today… It really stinks.. I wonder if there is some kind of animal ninja festival today" (still very clueless)

**Bump.**

Itachi bumped into a chicken

The chicken flinched for a little wile and just kept on moving as if had a business that needed to be solved quickly. And after the black feathered chicken left Itachi felt a fly flying right by his ear following the little chicken.

"**that weasel really reminded me of someone.."**

"……**."**

"**My brother I think."**

"………**.."**

"**yah, you are righ,t its impossible for anyone to enter our village in a time like this and if it was my brother that was here he would have been a chicken like me as the most of the families turned in the same kind as their brothers or sisters' what was I thinking?"**

(Well wrong info you got there..)

"…………**."**

"**Yes yes lets just go"**

Then they were stopped by at lest 60 men in blacks

"**Shino… don't tell me they are"**

Ok.. So smart people, a pop quiz for you

If Akamaru turned in to human and Kiba turned in to a dog.

Then shino turned in to a fly what would happen to all the bugs that were living inside shino?

"**Now that I think about it, how did the bugs manage to come out of your body when your body became so ****small****….?"**

The same dark arua that was at chapter 3 loomed over the black fly

"……**.."**(OK.. this time translation. "**All my flies were out side of my body to help me with my spring cleaning when this happened. Well, our spring cleaning ended a lot of faster than usual even the house became quite crowded now")**

Now that sasuke thought about it, it was wile everybody was sleeping that the transformation happened. And Shino's families were cleaning their house during night time? And was it spring?

"……………………" **(My bugs are saying that they have sensed the weird chakra coming from the other side of the village, let's go)**

"**Follow me, I know a short cut"**

So our silent type heroes left their place and headed for the other side of the village followed by 60 grown mans in black. (They looked like Shino's father and had black glasses on like Shino)

When the village people saw these black mans they wondered if the black chicken was some kind of criminal. (Shino was still very hard to see)

Shikamaru was with Neji. Ever since they turned into animal's their speed actually increased even thought they didn't have any opposable thumbs or hands to hold their Kunai. It actually felt nice to feel the wind on their faces.

Lee, Chogie and Kiba were parteners they were pretty much sniffing and running around the places to find the source of the Chacra with their tiny little paws and noses.(Akamaru was doing the same thing but he was soon whining about himself gotten slower, unable to walk with four legs without getting hurt and not being able to master how to use his new opposable thumbs.)

Ino was with Tenten. It was very awkward at first then they got use to each other soon.

Sakura was with Hinata, Sakura was very happy that she was paired with Hinata instead of Ino. Since Ino really looked like she was ready to crush Sakura down with her weight.

Hinata was actually just worried about Naruto during the whole time. "**What if the enemy ninjas find Naruto before we find them?"**

Thank fully for Hinata, they were told to find naruto before they find the source of Chcra since they were all getting worried. But during that time they were followed by weird male cats and rabbits the whole time.

Our hero naruto was….. well lets talk about him in another time….


End file.
